Raising Memories
by sologirl00
Summary: Based on the new set pics- Dan and Blair meet in Blair's birthday.


_I'm back with another fic. This time based on the latest photos of Dan and Blair, that I bet you already saw, and that (SPOILER) rumor Chair wedding (barf). So, this is my idea of these scenes, of course it's not a wedding ..._

_Once again sorry for my crappy english...ACCIO BETA (that was stupid, sorry)_

**Raising memories**

"Blair"

"Dan, what are you doing here?" She asked turning on her heel, still anxious and nervous about the latest news Serena had brought.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday," he simply replied.

"I guess those peonies are for me" Dan smiled and held out the flowers, and Blair looked even more surprised to note the ribbon that matched her dress. She looked up the flowers and found him watching her in that way that only he seemed to do it. She felt exposed, as she always felt in front of him. And her legs trembled when their eyes met. "Thank you, Humphrey. They are very beautiful. "

"I'm glad that you like them. I hope you have a beautiful birthday Blair "and he started to leave smiling at her one last time.

"Wait" and Blair released a puff , furious with herself for how desperate she sound, "Are you coming to the party?"

"No, sorry. I have a meeting this afternoon, a very important meeting ... I'm going on tour for the book ... "

"Oh ..."

"It's a world tour, Blair"

Blair looked surprised, and somewhat proud and envious with his success. It seems that all her friends managed what they had always wanted, and there she was, fulfilling nothing she wanted years back and she wasn't that much different than a year ago. About to marry, not completely sure she wanted to do it, in a job that didn't make her completely happy, and waiting ... waiting for Chuck, as she felt she had done all her life.

"Good for you, Dan. You deserve it. "As she said this, she couldn't hide her eyes filled with tears.

"Blair, are you all right? Because I don't think you're crying for my departure ... "

"Don't be silly, Humphrey" she laughed "Although, I have to admit that a little ... I'll miss you" and she dodged the boy's gaze.

"Blair, what wrong?"

"You don't want to know."

"Try me"

"It's Chuck" Dan sighed desperate.

"You're right, I don't want to know. But it doesn't deserve your concern right now. Blair you love birthdays. Enjoy your day "

"Chuck was coming to escort me to my own party." She said resigned. "Serena was here recently, she told me Chuck wouldn't be able to come, I don't know why, I didn't let her keep talking ... It's ..." Dan looked at her encouraging her with his eyes to continue, "It's so typical of Chuck, leaving me alone in a day so important ... we were going to announce ... we were going to announce that we are together, it's official ... "Dan looked down at his feet," I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about this with you "

"That's true," replied the boy, turning to look at her. "But tell me, what is it that worries you? Because you two can announce another day that you are back together ... "

"It's not that. It's going to sound really silly, but I don't want to show up alone to my birthday party. "

Dan smiled wearily, and Blair looked at him reproaching the little touch he had. The boy closed the distance between them, and took her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes. And Blair recognized in them the boy of the MET stairs, and then shook his head, trying to erase the memory, but how do you do that?

"Blair, When are you going to see yourself the way I do?" And Blair blinked, quickly, to snap up the tears that flowed uncontrollably from her eyes. But she failed, and there she was, in an expensive designer dress, crying with Dan Humphrey, again.

"What do you mean?"

"You dont' need Chuck, or me, or anyone to get to your own party. Blair, you're Blair Waldorf. You are independent, strong, confident, bright and extremely beautiful. You can't let your insecurities beat you. You're not Chuck Bass's girlfriend. You are you, and that is enough. And if the people who went to that party, look at you like I see you, they will appreciate you for all that. "

"Dan ..."

"The Blair I know, the one I fell in love without realizing it, don't let anyone or anything stop her. And that party, is your place to shine. "Blair looked into his eyes, like she hasn't done it in a long time, and all the memories of her relationship with the boy, that she had decided to keep hidden somewhere in her memory, came as hurricane. And she couldn't be contained, and melted into a hug. It was a surprise to Dan, but that didn't stop his arms to go around her waist.

"Thanks. Thank you for always knowing what to say. For always being there for me, even after all ... Dan ... I ... "

"No need Blair." And the girl sank deeper into the embrace, and closed her eyes, and felt the Dan's heartbeat. That sound, always managed to calm her.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye to me," she said, and only then turned away from him to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry." And Dan kissed her on the forehead, he reached out his arm, Blair took it, and he escorted her to her carriage.

Blair climbed the small stairs, assisted by Dan's hand. And while she accommodated her dress and flowers in her lap, thought she could do it. She could be all she wanted without being someone's girlfriend, wife, or daughter of. At what time she had lost faith in herself, she didn't remember, but there was Dan, always reminding her.

"I'll really miss you, Dan"

Dan just nodded, and turned to face the street, to avoid that conversation.

"Happy birthday, Blair" And taking two blows to the carriage, the driver began to ride, away from Dan. Blair turned to look out the back and saw him there, watching her go away. Blair waved at him with a grateful smile. Dan waved back, but he didn't smile. And Blair believed she read in his lips the word goodbye.

**FIN**

_I don't know why I do this to myself. I wrote it listening to Adele. I should have listened to Winston "NEVER ADELE"_

_What you guys think? I'll wait for your reviews!_


End file.
